1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hitches for towing and, more particularly, is concerned with a fifth wheel ball hitch latching assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fifth wheel couplings are well-known mechanisms used for towing trailers and the like. Typically, locking jaws mounted on a trailer engage a king pin mounted on a towing vehicle. The jaws are normally locked in a closed position, such as by a spring urging a sliding plunger into a position whereby the jaws cannot rotate or otherwise come apart and release the king pin disposed therebetween. Means are generally provided for withdrawing the plunger from its locking position so as to free the jaws from their closed position.
A variety of fifth wheel coupling mechanisms have been developed over the years. Representative examples of these prior art fifth wheel coupling mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,904 to Davies and U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,566 to Inoue et al. A problem exists, however, with the prior art coupling mechanisms in that they do not appear to provide an optimum means for guiding and locking a king pin between locking jaws. Also, many prior art coupling mechanisms are difficult to reach and complicate to operate.
Consequently, a need remains for an assembly which provides a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.